<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【霍非衍生】贺新郎（槲叶香第四回） by Vidonia71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926982">【霍非衍生】贺新郎（槲叶香第四回）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71'>Vidonia71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>allby, 太古神王, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom, 霍非衍生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老规矩，前半部分走剧情，后半部分开车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>叶无缺/真水无香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>【霍非衍生】槲叶香</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【霍非衍生】贺新郎（槲叶香第四回）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第四回：拦轿泣别负心汉，翻墙偷合野鸳鸯</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>　　上回说到这叶无缺和真水无香尽兴一场，甫一出门便遭官兵擒去。且不说持刀带棒的是御林禁军，又有九千岁屈尊压阵，单就论深居简出的老阁主和一人之下的叶老爷齐齐现身，还铁面扣子，事态之急便可窥斑知豹。<br/>　　只见二老横眉怒须，登时上前揪住二子，将那怔懵鸳鸯拆了个楚河汉界。旁的人倒似来前就定好了去处，劈开两道，泾渭分明：一绺人马跟了叶家父子往正厅走，颇有官差押解要犯赶赴刑场的架势。其余兵士盔甲俱齐，裹挟老少阁主和程公公往府门去，登了马车，扬鞭疾驰。<br/>　　且说这边径直入宫面圣。天子驾坐偏殿，贵妃左侍，姜随右立，摒退四从，只余老阁主和真水堂下说话。阁主拜谒复命，禀其已押回犬子，伏望羿皇释罪宽恩。圣上沉吟不发一言，却见姜贵妃把玩一尊伏蛛鸡血梅花石，道：“非是本宫难为阁主与令郎。二位咬定冰玉髓已毁，可本宫这灵石分明有所感应。两物同出西域，共生苗疆，绝不有假。该作何解？”那老阁主定睛端详红玉，捻胡捋须，片刻方开口。且听他如何分辩：</p><p>
  <strong> <em>碧海潮生阴长盛，代代巾帼挑大梁。美人燃灯择良婿，处女落泪冰玉髓。玉毁战乱不得寻，独子何处酿女香？幸有蛛石指路明，招亲采泪或可行。再学女娲重炼石，冰心一片献羿皇。</em> </strong>
</p><p>　　真水本恹恹垂头跪着，此时方才愈听愈清明。自家老爷子话中掺假，虚以委蛇，分明逢场作戏。当下之上策，唯忍气吞声，待脱险后再作计议。真水遂叩首奏道：“罪民孤陋寡闻，只晓得自个儿非女儿身，阁里冰玉髓也本体失落，却不想尚有补救之法。乞圣上宽恩，允罪民佐家父重塑神物，将功赎罪。”姜姓姊弟心下纳闷，将信将疑，只那羿皇大喜，与二人计议再三，旋即御笔亲书丹诏：一面御赐闲置宅邸，将小公主配婚真水无香，留其在京筹备；一面着老阁主速回阁中，锻炼石玉。待老阁主功成归京，即刻大婚，并呈冰玉髓。两人跪谢圣恩，随侍从投新宅子而去。至于父子夜里撇过宫中耳目，捋了前因后果，定下巧计之事，暂且卖个关子，按下不表。<br/>　　另一头，叶老爷将叶无缺好番痛斥，又关了他在房里，挂了圣上交与的紫铜五环锁，横直钉了几条木板封了门，让禁军围个水泄不通，怒道：“你这不孝子，欺君怠旨，若非圣上开恩，只罚闭门思过两月，叶府上下恐怕都被连累尽了！”可怜那叶少爷，挂念小郎君安危，却出不得一步，落得个颓然愁坐，茶饭不思。后几日左右打听，只晓得真水父子性命无碍，还留京得了封赏，心稍宽慰，盘算着解禁后偷摸找小郎君，也便没生是非。<br/>　　话休絮繁。过了月馀，老阁主回京面圣。羿皇求药心切，命京城府衙张榜将赐婚公告，务使万民夹道诚迎，以至礼上感天意，下净冰玉。三日后，大婚期至，真水无香着绛红婚袍，乘汗血宝马，领一干人等迤行官道；京里百姓扶老挈幼，迫路而观，满目结彩悬花，遍耳笙箫鼓乐，天颜有喜，万户同乐；当此时，斜刺里却杀出一人，轻松拨了众厮，直奔马前。真水勒马去瞧，一别有时，情郎消瘦气结，竟至于斯：<em><strong> 素衣离身远，银冠拢发宽。本是着戎装，飘飘似道衫。横眉病西施，垂泪怒金刚。赤目欲崩火，切齿久无言。不学宝钏守寒窑，要做十娘斥旧郎。</strong></em> 原是小厮不知怎的说漏了嘴，叶少目眦欲裂，趁禁军抽调迎亲，环伺空虚，砸了窗，逃将出来。<br/>　　真水无香正欲下马宛劝，斜眼瞥见四巷八屋黑影起伏，转念收了腿，拨下扳指攥手里盘玩，道：“叶少与小公主青梅竹马，一时忘形也在情理，还望自行节制，莫叨扰吉时，违抗圣意。”叶无缺惶然，又疑有异，故僵持未答。霎时有百十兵士飞杀过来，拥着他结做一团，横推倒拽，生生清出道来。那叶无缺心死如灰，也不做甚解释，任人径直拖将回府。噫！一个鲜衣怒马攀结金枝，一个左拉右架再度被囚，可谓：</p><p>
  <em> <strong>卢生枕湿长生殿，南柯梦醒烂柯人。</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>弃凰寂寂梁上燕，凤去归来不莺莺。</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>问君忆否曾沧海，刘郎唯念车马塞。</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>割袍泪重千层锦，聊慰用破一生心。</strong> </em>
</p><p>　　且说叶大少锁在屋里，反倒静了心，觉出味来：小郎君白日里把玩扳指，浑似当日捧着冰玉髓；再者，他本偏腿下马，却变了卦，胡诌托辞，定是有意做戏。叶无缺打定主意夜探。说来也怪，那四周看守竟撤个精光。叶少脱了困，飞身翻进驸马府，在僻院藏了半晌，待宾客散得七七八八，方钻进园子，循路找新人厢房。<br/>　　行至湖畔密林，见波光潋滟，草色揺撼，粼粼似金银闪烁。叶无缺定睛瞧去，明灿灿不是他物，正是新晋驸马头上两翎金叶。真水无香立岸边石傍，仍那袭红袍，噙笑望向这边。叶无缺见他作俊俏新郎打扮，自己却吃尽思苦，心内酸胀；偏又不争气地念他想他，入了魔障似地巴巴走近，道：“驸马不飨春宵良辰，独自夜游，莫非约了乡野村夫偷欢？”真水小指勾了叶少月白腰带往身前一扯，软绵绵靠过去，嗔道：“身在曹营心在汉，不怕曹狗骗不过，唯恐汉主看不穿。好哥哥若没识破，便也不会找到这来罢。哥哥既信我，不妨容我争辩清白。”真水便将羿皇逼要冰玉髓之事从简说与叶少。听到往交杯酒里掺了绮梦粉，那公主估摸正兀自好眠，虚实混沌，春梦浮沉，叶无缺紧了紧怀中人，叹道：“有这等子仙药，心肝恁地不下与我？徒惹我日思夜想。”<br/>　　话至此，饥了月余的二人也不复端着，心一横，眉一挑，眼一对，搂抱着就如狼似虎上手去剥情郎衣物。夜深露重，两人堪堪留了半件贴身短褂。红红白白，素素艳艳，四下丟做一摊，在地洼子里生生堆了床软褥。叶无缺压了真水仰面在那上头，拽了他新郎帽往草丛子里一抛，将他嘴儿嘬得啧啧有声，还分神伸了手在褂里，去摸那两粒小赤豆子。叶少在风里吹了半宿，一双手儿冰凉凉冷飕飕，覆在滚烫烫暖烘烘个酥胸上，惹小郎君一个激灵。真水心里愧煞，不忍坏这旖旎，生生压了惊呼下去，两臂将情郎劲腰环住，扭着身子直把心窝子往那手里头送。叶无缺既得了邀，也便放开手脚，把小郎君薄薄一层里褂掀到肩窝子，露俩颤颤立着的茱萸出来，双手握了，捏成袖珍寿桃似白绵绵两团，操揉舔舐，啃啮吮吸。真水被臊得身软如水，淫意上泛，渐发浪吟。两人把腿儿赤条条缠做一起，肉具夹在当中左拍右打，上摇下晃，你厮我磨。虽未入正题，却已是舟行远洋，叶荡罡风，身不由己，飘飘欲仙。 此番艳景有《采桑子》为证：</p><p>
  <em> <strong>臂摇星渚腮流月，眉眼逶迤，玉体横堤，落袖垂襟裹暖泥。</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>水侵岸芷粼粼起，澜倒成漪，荷动香移，旧燕迷离抱影栖。</strong> </em>
</p><p>　　叶无缺尝够甜头，放了肿胀胀两粒乳头，往小郎君下身摸过去。合掌纵横恰似抚琴，五指错杂浑如拨弦，声吟似箫，心擂如鼓，春情秋波明里送，淫词艳曲暗中流。<br/>　　且说叶少一手绕到小郎君身子后头，在那嫩翘翘屁股上揉了一把，顺着臀缝往穴里探。未到洞前，干巴巴五个指头就裹了好一层湿淋淋黏液，泥鳅似顺顺当当溜进花穴里。叶无缺趁势搅弄一番，觉那软壁远阔如天开，香汁滑腻似雨来，便笑道：“心肝原是早待我入瓮，竟把小穴拓得这般大。亏得我来，要不怎忍耐得了？”真水推了他胸膛子一把，假意恼道：“得了便宜还卖乖，你倒是不怕我委身别个去。”不说倒罢，一说这茬可算戳了叶无缺痛处。叶大少抽了指头出来，趁真水不察，将那紫肝粗脖的大行货子忽地一耸，直插到湿暖的尻穴里。那屁眼虽早吃了不少脂膏，可毕竟不是行房的地方，遭这一下子，真水不免吃痛，惊呼一声。叶无缺见恶作剧得了逞，孜孜憨笑，又不敢让真水有暇嗔怪于他，遂长吸一口气，就着余劲儿抽插起来，这一气呵成便是四五十提。叶少天赋异禀，真水巧物神工，水火相克，矛盾互攻，可真叫个精妙绝伦：</p><p>
  <strong> <em>一进边草伏，二捣繁花折，三刮沉钟摆，四拽波纹起，五抽水满溢，六回头尾衔，七捅泉眼开，八摇暗渠来，九提云雨烈，十埋姻缘成。长许红线攀绕不可解，织就鹊桥朝夕乞巧节。</em> </strong>
</p><p>　　经这一连串抵弄，脂膏里那点春药的性子轰地上来，真水无香渐从狠巴巴抽插里咂吧出爽味儿，又酸又麻，又烧又痒，也便忘了情郎方才那些子坏水，紧紧箍住他，口里没边儿地呼着亲达达，似有若无把小穴往那大肉棒子上顶，塞得密不透风。肉具往左 ，就偏胯去接；掉头拨弄右边，便回胯去承。<br/>　　掏摸数十来回，叶少也不再绕弯子戏弄于他，总算直直往花心捅去。腰胯耸动，髀髋夹紧，力并一道，奔那妙处死命捣杵，快如秋风扫落叶，疾似雷霆劈玄天，兀自抽拽不停。小郎君陶陶然不觉支起腿儿，把足子往叶少腰上一搭，两手在他背上不住摩挲；似醉非醉，似晕非晕，死死被压那虎象狼形的叶大少身下，檀口微张，星眼将朦，狂风卷浪似颠簸摇晃。两人怎的干事，有分教：</p><p>
  <em> <strong>灵龟探头度深浅，仙洞涨水纳浮沉。一面是紫绛绛直个铁棍脖，大棒横扫四方；一面是水灵灵嘬个樱桃嘴，小口吞吐八荒。莫道禽兽不解风情，进退转圜箭箭中靶；休言风物不通人意，卷舒吸吐环环相扣。当真是，龟潜洞，洞藏龟，若即若离，难舍难分。</strong> </em>
</p><p>　　叶无缺干得不甚爽利，偏不甘就着这般中庸套数泄身，因而抽提间不时左顾右盼，想着寻个妙处变些花样出来。但见湖边那巨石生得怪，平头宽脚，又历风雨日晒，台面上磨得光溜溜，呈一天然矮榻模样。猛地计上心来。缘是这叶少自与小郎君初尝鱼水之欢后，就悄摸从书画铺里淘了不少春宫册子，其中有套凡三十六幅的，打头的便是男女赤身搂作一团，抵着假山行房的春图。既是启蒙之作，入门之师，如今有山有石，佳人在侧，哪有不依葫芦画瓢之理？<br/>　　如是想着，叶无缺停了动作，两手一掏，将真水双足分架在两臂上，自跪姿慢慢搂着他站起了身；粗又大的玉麈仍埋在穴里，榫卯般牢牢钉住那团粉桃，间或轻飘飘地厮磨戳弄。真水不晓得他要做甚，慌了神，双手环住叶无缺，哼哼吓吓，不由分说伸了绛舌凑上去亲嘴儿，要求个饶讨他欢心。<br/>　　叶少乐得小郎君主动，一边走路一边抽送，行了个走马观花的势。到了石边，脚尖一挑，勾了件衣裳垫在石上，就着抽插之态，将真水放平躺稳，方捉过玉足，往肩上架住，摆好那纵蝶寻芳的架式，从头干起。这遭倒腾，害得真水无香手脚疲软，后庭更是酸爽，哼唧唧，喘吁吁，似梦呓非梦呓，似呻吟非呻吟，断断续续道：“亲哥哥，快丟与我罢……你心肝怕是捱不住，要先去了……”叶无缺见真水精关将松，便愈抽愈疾，愈插愈狠，回回拔至露头，又送至末根，卯足了劲儿抽提。小郎君那极乐处被来回揉搓，穴里早涎水潺潺，磨盘轧豆浆一般，横流满溢，浮沫飘香。只听真水无香忽然叫了一声，脚尖回扣，脖颈绷直，双目紧闭，那无人照料的马眼愣是自个儿吐了一摊子精液出来。白浊因着两人交合的姿势，又顺小郎君粉嫩嫩的玉茎倒流到耻毛丛里，似梨花藏枝头，如飞雪挂叶梢。正是：</p><p>
  <em> <strong>久旱逢甘霖，狂荒横翠微。春水润秋草，催得降旗猎猎咏花蕊；热汉蒸寒岩，凝得斑竹片片哭湘妃。鱼翔浅底搅飞沫，蛟入深渊起风雷。汤浇蚁穴，快意堆堆磊磊；气冲霄汉，神思昏昏昧昧。</strong> </em>
</p><p>　　叶无缺在真水泄身时被夹得头皮发麻，再借湖光月色看清了小郎君胯下腿上好一片艳景，气血翻涌，费力憋住方沒早丢。只见他缓了片刻，把着小郎君两肩，趁热打铁，趁火打劫，上手又是一百来提。真水刚小死一回，复被肏得骚意渐起，遂强忍菊穴酸软，用手自后撑起胯来，次次上挺恭迎情郎那话儿。你来我往，剑拔弩张，叶少两大坨囊袋把小郎君嫩生生个屁股扇得啪啪作响，肉具在水淋淋菊穴里捣弄，搅得汩汩流响，喘气声，嘬嘴声，淫声不断。叶无缺觉着自个儿要丟了，便一股脑儿抽出那话儿来，又直愣愣捅将进去，直抵花心。这一碾，真水爽得又丢阳精又泄阴水；而叶少那麈首被花心子的软肉又吸又夹，低吼了声，也在肉穴深处一泄如注。你看这对璧人，纵是野合，也酿出了无边风光。有情人行情事，那真是：</p><p>
  <em> <strong>月笼轻纱星掩目，暖风惺忪春意浓。</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>湖水涨腻托莲出，含苞浮萍次第开。</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>幕天席地飞凤凰，松风水月睡鸳鸯。</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>更有竹声萧萧处，翠影浓淡染婚服。</strong> </em>
</p><p>　　云销雨霁，叶少搂过真水在怀，囫囵裹上外袍，叙了好番思苦。小郎君却多生一窍，越肩往数百步外乌麻麻矮林子里一瞧，只见：<em><strong> 荆棘如雨密，煞气似烟笼。深林叶纷纷，无风胜有风；浅草火萤萤，有鬼装无鬼。以为魑魅越地狱，原是鹰犬潜人间。</strong></em><br/>　　这真水见那窥私的暗影窸窸窣窣，却也无甚忧虑，转回头去，隐约有计谋应验之志得意满：螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，弹丸又在其下。凡人或知三者之贪前利而不顾后患，未知——蝉者，螳螂者，皆持弹丸者之饵也。</p><p>- TBC -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>